The World Ends With Sho
by An Ordinary Fan
Summary: TWEWY-based fic. Welcome to a world where Minamimoto's a Player, Shiki's a Reaper, and everything else is topsy-turvy. But, in this crazy world lie secrets that only the most zetta awesome can unveil. Lots of Spoilers, some mild language, yadda yadda.
1. Week 1, Day 1: Choices

Greetings, fellow TWEWY fans. Here's another story for your enjoyment. Need I say more? …Oh, wait; I do. After all, no story's complete without a disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The World Ends With You'. If I did, my life would be zetta cooler than it is now. And since this is on Page 1, I doubt I'll need to repeat myself at the start of every chapter hereafter.**

…Oh, and if you think I'm doing something right, doing something wrong, or just want to make some sort of comment, don't forget to review!

* * *

**Week 1: Yodai Higashizawa**

Day 1 of 7: Choice

"The world ends with you…but I'm sure you already know that. After all, you're a smart kid. And you're intelligent because of the decisions you've made in life. Nobody else decided how you will end up. Though events have occurred that you seemingly had no control over, you still chose how to react. I just want you to remember that your contributions to the world around you, no matter how minimal, can make a major difference in people's lives. So, take each day one decision at a time, and make the most out of what you've got. After all, you only live once. I just want you to make it count."

Those were the first words that popped into Sho Minamimoto's mind as he first felt the cold concrete of the Shibuya Scramble Crossing underneath his body. He had absolutely no idea how he had wound up here, but he knew one fact for certain: he was supposed to be dead. He couldn't quite remember how or why he had died, but something inside of him told him that he had. And that same something contradicted itself, as it was telling him that dead men can't feel. But, no matter how he had round up in this position, Sho knew that, put simply, this was NOT going to be his lucky day.

As some of you may have already guessed, this is not the same Sho that tried to sacrifice his humanity in order to become the next Composer. This Sho, this entire Shibuya, is a part of an entirely different dimension. According to multiverse theory, whenever a person is presented with any kind of choice, a new dimension is created per each possible option that could be picked. By merely drinking a different beverage at lunch, or by stepping onto a crack in the pavement instead of over it, entirely new worlds can be produced. And in this one, Sho Minamimoto was never a pawn in Kitaniji's plans, and he isn't able to use the power of Taboo Noise. In fact, he has just recently died, and is about to begin his own journey.

"…Something doesn't add up. Or subtract down, or even divide evenly," Sho mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes, and found that he was laying in the middle of one of the busiest locations of Shibuya. As he picked himself up, he tried to collect the facts. He had died, but couldn't remember why, or how. He could remember where, though: right in the middle of Tipsy Tose Hall. Next thing he knew, he was at the Scramble Crossing without any clue of how he got there, and he could still feel sensations as though he was still alive. Quite odd indeed.

"Hey, you! Yoctogram!" Sho called out to a person walking right in front of him, hoping to get a second opinion on his current situation. As the person just kept on walking, Sho decided to rudely grab the guy by the shoulder, and give him an earful of insults as payback for ignoring him. As he tried to grab the man, though, Sho was a tad surprised when his arm went right THROUGH him. Only a tad, because he knew he was supposed to be dead; it was only a matter of time before he had proof. Still, the whole 'I can feel things' bit contradicted his current outlook on the predicament he was now a part of…

Before he could take another second to figure out his current situation, Sho noticed that what appeared to be crudely-drawn graffiti was hovering in the air a few feet nearby. Before he could examine the cruddy designs a bit more closely, frogs with tattoos for legs materialized from them. Sho quickly decided that running was the best option, as anything that can defy the laws of physics was bound to be deadly, even if most frogs were known to be harmless organisms. Besides, he had the feeling that he couldn't have beat them if he tried.

Sho dashed all the way to the Statue of Hachiko before turning around and checking to see if the strange amphibians were following him. Sadly for him, they were. One was about to jump right onto his face, when a buff guy with dreadlocks came out of nowhere and kicked it away. The giant of a man then turned to Sho and uttered, "Unless you prefer to be basted like a Thanksgiving turkey, and have your blood become cranberry sauce, form a pact with me!"

"…Dude, that's zetta sick!" Sho replied, holding the sides of his head with his hands as he tried to get the gruesome image out of his head. After a few more moments of trying to forget about it, he suddenly realized that this man could see him. Whether he was in the same situation he was or not, odds were that they would both benefit from this 'pact', as the man had called it. So, Sho also stated, "Look, I'll make a pact with you, but you had better give me some answers afterwards!"

The next thing Sho knew, both he and the stranger were covered in some sort of bright light. Right afterwards, the man was nowhere to be seen, but the frogs were still there. "Well, this bites. I can't believe that radian ditched-" Sho started to complain, until the frogs began to dissolve into what looked to be television static. After the last one had faded away, the muscular gent reappeared.

"By the look on your face, as though you've just witnessed what happens when baking a cake with too much yeast, I assume you've never fought against Noise before," the older man asked the semi-bewildered Sho. The stranger then proceeded to tell Sho everything he knew about their situation, as promised. And, since he had been in this predicament for about two months, he had a great deal of information to convey.

In an hour, Sho now knew everything he could possibly know, from the fact that they were a part of something called the 'Reaper's Game' to how to use pins, like the few that the mathematician found in his pocket after checking. Minamimoto found it was odd that he couldn't remember actually entering the Game and remembering all of this from one of the folks in charge, yet could still remember some parts about his life before death, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now. The older man also gave his name: Yodai Higashizawa, a chef that had died in a cooking accident, and had to give up the use of his hands time and time again for the opportunity to return to life.

"…Big Guy, that is the most incomprehensible tale that I have ever heard," Sho replied after hearing everything. "But, it's the only possible algorithm that could result in my current predicament, so I'll take your word for it. By the way, my name's Sho Minamimoto; the most zetta awesome math-lete on the continent!"

"…Your ego is like an oyster in the month of February; it's making me feel ill," Yodai replied as he began to walk back to the Crossing. "Now come on; the appetizer on every week is to find a partner and head to the 104 building."

Sho was about to yell an insult back, but figured that he shouldn't upset the muscular man he'd be stuck with for the next seven days. Besides, there was a good chance that whatever he said would go right over Yodai's head anyways. So, with a mere shrug, Sho followed his new acquaintance to the street that led to the 104 building. Standing in front of it was what looked like a teenager in a red hood, though Yodai had already told him that most field Reapers worked like that. The Reaper requested that they terminate some Noise before they could proceed; while he now knew that he would be able to defeat the strange frogs, Sho was still unable to do anything but run from the creatures, and Yodai ended up doing all the work again. But, even without Minamimoto's participation, the task was accomplished successfully and the path was cleared.

"I'm hoping that you had to give up your confidence in order to participate in The Game," Yodai told the math wiz, "because I'd gladly marinate you in plum sauce, roast you for twenty to thirty minutes in my oven, and then just find a new partner if I found out you were just lazy."

"…Again, zetta sick!" Sho cried out with a grimace. "You should seriously find something other than food to reference!"

Less than a minute later, the duo had reached the 104 building. Sho was about to ask what happens after they clear a mission, when he suddenly felt an unusually powerful urge to take a nap…

**WEEK 1, DAY 1, END.**


	2. Week 1, Day 2: Questions

…After a few battles on the Ultimate difficulty against powerful creatures, does that 'beep beep' sound from a low HP bar get on your nerves as well? That's a rhetorical question, mind you.

By the way, I'd like to give a shout out to 'water blue panda' for the review, 'Ben Zephyr' for putting this on his Favorites list, 'Destiny Gamer' for putting up a Story Alert, and 'maliciousmarquee' for both a review and an Alert. Don't think for a second that I ignore my fans; their compliments AND criticism help me to become a better author every time I write! …Though, of course, I prefer compliments. Who doesn't? …That was also rhetorical, for the record.

* * *

Day 2 of 7: Questions

Sho and Yodai, like all players in the Reaper's Game, spontaneously awoke on the very next day. The mathematician was a tad freaked out by this; not only was he unable to remember why he suddenly fell asleep, but also, he was quite certain that they weren't in front of the Mexican Dog stand in Spain Hill when they entered their period of slumber.

"…The heck's goin' on?!" Sho asked his temporary comrade, seeing as how the older gent seemed to know everything. "You said nothin' about going into a freakin' COMA, and being moved around Shibuya unwillingly! Why the integer would you leave something that zetta big out of the grand explanation yesterday?!"

"It seemed trivial, like measuring sugar so that you're not a single grain over the required amount, so I didn't bother," Yodai replied unemotionally. "Now, be ready; the mission mail is bound to be served soon."

On cue, the phone in Sho's pocket began to ring. The number lover jumped a bit; he had never bothered to purchase a cell phone in the RG, seeing as all of the friends he had could only be reached with MMORPGs, and there were a few parts about having one that he still wasn't used to.

Soon, though, he managed to pull the phone out and check the new message. "Get two men to recite Matoya's Spell. Then, be a dear, and lend them a hand. You have one hour; fail, and be hemmed," the calculating whiz read aloud, so his partner could hear. Suddenly, his hand surged with pain, causing him to drop the phone onto the street. When the pain subsided, he now saw that his hand had a timer on it. "Geez; even when you said these things sting, I never would've figured it's be so zetta PAINFUL!!"

"…You get used to it," Yodai replied as he picked up Sho's phone and handed it to him. "Right now, let's concentrate on the current goal, before we get fricasseed."

Thankfully for the two players, they knew what this mission was about. Matoya's spell was a strange, nonsensical incantation that was supposed to be recited when playing Reaper Creeper, a new Shibuya fad. When faced with a decision, living beings were supposed to ask the spirits for help deciding. And, since they were now technically spirits, Sho and Yodai could guess how they would help.

"All right then; if they took the time and effort to put us here, then I doubt that at least one sap is farther than five hectares away," Sho commented as he looked around the area. Sure enough, one individual with a concerned look on his face passed right through him and entered the Mexican Dog. After a shrug, the creepy cook and the living calculator followed.

"Bienvenito! Welcome to Mexican Dog; may I take your orders?" Hideki Kikuchi, the owner of the restaurant, asked the duo as they entered the establishment.

Sho quickly glanced at a nearby wall and saw the graffiti mark that enabled them to be seen in buildings; if Yodai hadn't told him about that, he'd probably be freaking out right now, which would lead to getting kicked out of the place entirely. After hearing his own stomach growl, he replied, "I'd like a Hot Dog and an Orange Soda. Put my bill together with my friend, Mr. Steroids."

Though he offered a bit of complaint, Mr. Higashizawa gave in and paid for both of Sho's foodstuffs, as well as a single Cola for himself. Noticing that the kid from earlier was dining inside, at a seat near the window, Sho and Yodai decided to sit in the area and listen to the boy talk to himself.

"…Makoto, you are such a fool," the lad told himself as he gazed outside the window, half-heartedly chewing on his meal. "All I have to say to her is, 'Ai, would you like to come to the Tin Pin Slammer Tourney with me?' Her friend already told me that she likes me back, so it should be simple. But, what if she doesn't want to come with me? After all, Tin Pin's audience consists of mostly elementary school students. Plus, it's the 21st century; what if SHE wants to ask ME out on a date, and thinks I'm being anti-feminist if I ask her? Oh man, what should I do?"

This was the perfect opportunity for Sho to tell the guy to try Reaper Creeper. He turned towards Makoto's position from his current seat, but when the mathematician was about to say something, he just turned back to face Yodai. "It sounds to me like this Makoto kiddo zetta likes this Ai person," Sho explained, after his partner gave him a weird look. "What if we end up making things worse for them? I just don't have enough confidence to go through with this equation…of course, you already knew that."

"Well then, it looks like this cook's going into the kitchen alone…again," Yodai muttered as he stood up from his seat, and walked right over to Makoto. At first, the kid was freaked; he had always been taught not to talk with strangers, and this guy seemed like the reason why. However, Yodai managed to coax him into talking for a few more minutes, during which Sho just stayed at his seat and finished his meal. When his partner was done his discussion, Makoto quickly walked outside of the building.

"He's still unconfident about the whole thing, but I managed to convince him to do it," Yodai told his acquaintance. "I told him to do it outside so the 'Reapers' have less boundaries to go through in order to reach him, but it's really so we can help him without being seen, like an assistant who adds the perfect amount of spice to a stew while the master chef's back is turned."

They got outside just in time to see that Makoto had already pulled out the Reaper Creeper board, and was reciting the spell. "NEERC SEVAS EHT TARDNALD LOH…uh, Reapers, are you there?" Makoto asked, wondering if such a silly bunch of words could actually call help from beyond the grave. "Y'see, I'm in love with this girl, and I think she loves me back, but I'm worried that something bad will happen if I try to ask her to come to the Tin Pin Slammer Tourney on a date. Should I still try to ask her out anyways?"

On cue, Yodai walked over to where Makoto was, and put his finger on the ten-yen piece that had been placed in the middle. Slowly, he moved it over to the white section of the Reaper Creeper board, signifying a positive response.

"…M-my God! It really happened; I really contacted a spirit!" Makoto burst as he watched the coin move, and then stop once it had reached one of the three sections. "T-thank you for your advice, Reaper! If you think I'll be all right, then I'll do it! I'm going to call Ai up right away!"

As Makoto hurriedly packed up the Reaper Creeper stuff and ran home, as Sho wasn't the only guy in Shibuya who didn't own a cell phone, both Minamimoto and Higashizawa felt a tingling on their palms. Looking down at them, they noticed that the timers (which still had 30 min. remaining) were gone. "…What the factor? We're only halfway done, aren't we?" Sho asked, wondering what just happened.

"Well, we're not the only two cucumbers in the salad known as the Reaper's Game," Yodai replied. "It's plausible that some other player found the other person, and lifted his or her spirit like yeast in a baked good."

"…Pfft; whatever gets us out of this inverse matrix soon," Sho commented, right before he had the urge to take another nap.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"…Conductor? …Mr. Conductor? …Man, where IS that lazy slob?!"

Deep beneath Shibuya, close to the river hidden in its sewers, two Reapers were looking for their master. What people from outside this universe might find odd is that, in a different world, they were both friends of Neku Sakuraba. Their names? Shiki Misaki and Raimu Bito, AKA Rhyme. And neither of them were unhappy with something that could only be fixed with help from the Conductor.

"Seriously, Conductor, where the heck are you!?" Shiki yelled at the area around her, hoping that her cries could be heard by her master. After a few seconds of silence, she turned to her ally, and told her, "You know what to do."

Rhyme gave her friend a small grin, and started to say the name, "Daisuk-"

"Bwaaaagh! Don't say it where people can hear you!" the Conductor cried out as he came out from behind the pile of trash he was hiding behind and covered his little sister's mouth. Yes, folks, the Conductor is none other than Beat…gives you a good idea how messed up this universe really is, doesn't it?

"About time you showed your face, Beat," Shiki told her master sternly, not caring at the moment that his power exceeds hers tenfold. "We have a bone to pick with you about the current GM. Why Eri, of all people? I know I'm her BFF, and I should be happy for her…but still, I just can't let this matter go. Not only is she inexperienced, she's also a…well, she's a…"

"Ditzy airhead that needed MY help to write today's mission mail," Rhyme finished for her partner, who was unable to belittle her best friend, no matter how idiotic she may be. "Brother, why did you ever allow her to rank so high in this organization? It just doesn't make any sense to the rest of us."

"And another thing," Shiki chimed in, "what happened to the Composer? I haven't been able to find him for the past two days! And I KNOW that you two are close, so don't think I'm going to believe for a second that he didn't tell you where he was going! And I also know that he'd never let himself get himself kidnapped, so you can save that work of fiction for somebody else as well!"

"…Look, yo, I can't explain the whole story right here and now," Beat told the females looking for an answer. "But trust me, that by the time this round's done, it'll be worth it, ya dig? Peace out."

Before the girls could stop the Conductor and drag more answers out of him, Beat quickly hopped onto his board and skated towards the exit. After a long day of hiding behind debris, he could really go for a good bowl of curry downtown.

**WEEK 1, DAY 2, END**


	3. Week 1, Day 3: Trends

Welcome, one and all, to the third part of this lovely work of fiction! For all those interested, there's a new poll on my profile page, asking which of the minor characters from TWEWY you'd most like to see featured in a future chapter. Don't worry about the major characters; they'll all pop in at one point or another. And finally, though I don't want to sound as though I'm dependant on them, reviews **do** let me know important things, such as whether or not people are actually reading this story. Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

Day 3 of 7: Trends

"Gracias, hombres! Enjoy your meal!"

It had been no more than fifteen minutes since Sho and Yodai awoke on the third day of this twisted week. To Sho's enjoyment, they had not been dragged around the city during the night, and were still in front of the Mexican Dog. So, they decided to have a bite to eat, and have just recently left the restaurant.

"So, Steroids, I've gotta ask; what kinda chef were you in the RG?" Minamimoto inquired, after taking a brief sip of his OJ. "Were you mostly into pastries, adding and subtracting materials like yeast and flour to produce a delicious result? Or, were your formulas more of the gourmet variety?"

"I can assure you, my meals were of the highest caliber," Yodai replied, as he steadily held his Definito Chili Dog. "Our current meals would be an appetizer in comparison to some of the dishes I used to cook up."

Sho was about to reply to that, when he realized something. _Yesterday, he placed a finger on that 10-yen piece, and moved it around,_ the mathlete thought._ Today, he's holding his meal steadily in order to stop the condiments from falling. But, didn't he say his entry fee was the use of his hands? This calculation certainly doesn't add up…_

Before the mathlete could ponder on this tidbit some more, his phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small device. "Trnds cn mak R brak U N Shibuya," Yodai read aloud, peering over Sho's shoulder in order to see the message. "Chk yer pkts 4 a pn. Mak it #1 N yr dstrikt, R B hemmd. U gotz 100 minetz."

"…What the iterator?! This looks like it was typed by a kindergartner!" Sho stated. He then cringed, as the timer took that moment to appear on his hand.

"Regardless of the way the message was presented, it appears as though we've got to market some pins," Yodai replied. "Now, could you reach into my shirt pocket and pull out the object I feel pressing against my chest? I'd do it myself, but-"

"You already told me about the 'you gave up your hands' thing on Day 1, Big Guy. I don't need a recap of something that zetta recent," Sho told the man as he, with some hesitance, reached into Mr. Higashizawa's shirt pocket, and pulled out the pin inside it. Looking at it, he was a tad surprised by the design. Unlike his expectations, it was not something strange and unique. Instead, it was the Lolita Bat pin that Lapin Angelique commonly marketed.

"So, how exactly are we going to make these things zetta popular?" Sho asked, looking over the pin. "It's not like we can go up to somebody like Eiji Oji and say, 'Hey, Prince! We need people to think this pin is trendy by the end of a one hour and forty minute deadline, or else we'll die! So, in order to save us, and a whole bunch of other players, we need you to strut around Shibuya wearing these things, since people will buy anything that you're seen wearing!' I mean, there are so many flaws with that equation, I'm not even going to attempt to solve it."

"Simple, stir-fry; WE will be the ones to wear the pins and strut around Shibuya," Yodai replied. "Though we may be invisible, our presence can still be sensed by those around us. Our auras are faint, but still noticeable enough for people to sense things like what styles of clothing and pins we choose to wear. I should add that, by wearing popular equipment and pins, their hidden powers will increase, so this mission should become easier as we progress."

"…Even when you're iterated, it looks like Shibuya is a city of trends," Sho remarked, slightly disappointed that people can feel clothing and pin brands more than they could the spirits of the people wearing the branded stuff.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Can you believe today's mission?" Shiki asked Rhyme. The pair was at their favorite location to spy on players: the top of the AMX building. "The only thing that girl cares about is trends. Yesterday, it was subliminally advertising a popular new game. Now, it's getting Lapin Angelique some business."

"I'm still cringing after seeing that she typed up the mission herself," Rhyme replied. "I think the only word she spelt correctly was 'Shibuya'."

"I know! And the worst part is," Shiki continued, "that she doesn't respect us Reapers one bit! Why else would she specifically tell us to use only Noise that even the wimpiest players could beat up? It makes me sick!"

"Well, it could be that this is a mission she WANTS everyone to succeed at," Rhyme told her friend.

"What sense does that make?! The Reaper's Game is supposed to challenge souls to see if they're worthy of reincarnation! And by denying us from giving them that challenge, what's the point in being a Reaper? Now, come on!" Shiki told her friend, as she headed towards the exit from the roof. "We're going to prove to her that we can dish out a challenge like the best of them!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Meanwhile, Sho and Yodai were fighting the Noise local to Spain Hill…well, Yodai was fighting; Sho was still too zetta nervous to be of any help.

"According to this thing," the fan of arithmetic told Yodai as he checked his cell after a battle, "Lapin Angelique is currently the 2nd-most zetta popular in the area. Just one more scuffle ought to do it. It also says that it's become the most popular in every other area, thanks to the other players…that's a good thing, since we can't seem to leave this district, and I doubt the other hectograms can leave their own. And also, the palm of my hand tells me that we've got fifteen minutes left."

"Yes…shame there's no more Noise in the area," Yodai replied. Their auras were more noticeable during combat, so they had picked a fight with all of the local monsters. Sadly for them, L. A. was the last on the trendiness list when they started, so it took many battles and a great deal of time just to get it to its current position.

"Did I hear some gorilla say he needs more Noise to fight?"

Sho looked down the street, thinking he heard a voice. He was correct; two girls, one looking older than the other, were staring at them from the other end of the district. "Let me take an educated guess: you're Reapers, right?" Sho asked, noticing their black wings.

"That's correct," the younger of the two Reapers replied. "I'm Rhyme, and my good friend is named Shiki."

"And you'd better not forget it, you pig!" Shiki piped in, pointing at Sho. "When's the last time you've taken a bath? You smell like you spend all your time in a dump!"

"…Well, it's the best place to find new pieces of scrap to add to my art," Sho told her, not being able to deny that last comment. "Now, do your jobs, and give us something to fight against so we can finish this stupid mission."

"Whatever you say, pig," Shiki told him, a smirk on her lips. With a snap of her fingers, a new Noise symbol appeared before them. However, this one was colored differently than the others. Since Yodai had yet to see a Blue Noise Symbol, as other players had handled any missions with a boss in them before he could, he just shrugged and kicked it. In a flash, the Reapers were gone, and the duo was now facing what looked to be a fox with nine tails.

"Looks like the Reapers are taking a page out of mythology with this guy…that, or some anime series about ninja," Yodai remarked as he stared at the creature before him. "But, I do not care how powerful nine-tailed beasts may be in legends. I'll still charbroil it and finish this mission!"

And so, the incredibly-strong Yodai battled against the foe, while Sho did what he usually did and hid behind a nearby object. However, there was something different about this fight; Mr. Higashizawa wasn't doing too well. The beast itself wasn't too powerful, but it was awfully quick, and many fast, light attacks could be just as damaging as slow, heavy ones. It wasn't too long until it was apparent that Yodai might not be able to win this one singlehandedly.

"…Okay, Sho, get a grip on yourself," Mr. Minamimoto told himself as he stared at his cell's screen. He had figured out how to use it to view the zone his partner was fighting in, and Yodai was on his knees. "It's a being that defies plenty of the laws of physics, and Muscles is barely surviving its attacks, while the beast itself is as fresh as a daisy. There's no possible way that I can do this…but if I just give up, all we've done so for has been for naught! And there's no way I'm going to just sit back and be added to the heap without trying!"

Sho immediately pulled out the pins clipped to the inside of his coat. First, he pressed the one with a can of soda; it was supposed to provide healing, which Yodai could really use right now. Then, he unclipped the one with the image of fire, and held it in his hand. "Yo, Kyuubi!" he called out to the creature as he jumped out from behind the sign he was hiding behind before. "Come and get me!"

As he predicted the unique Noise would do, it dashed directly towards him. Acting fast, Sho unleashed the power of the pin, letting the beast run directly into a wall of flames. Since Yodai had fought back with great strength after being recently rejuvenated, that last attack was enough to eliminate the beast once and for all. As the chef was teleported back into his view, Sho checked his phone again; Lapin Angelique was now the most popular brand in every single district.

"Hmm…though you are still lacking that touch of spicy confidence in your actions, you are still brave enough to face the challenges you doubt you will succeed in. I'm impressed," Yodai told his partner as he held out his left hand, wanting to shake it with Sho's as a sign of trust. When the mathematician glared at his appendage, though, Yodai could tell that his gesture had the opposite effect.

"…I thought so," Sho remarked. "Steroids, it looks to me like your hands are perfectly fine. You zetta lousy liar!"

"…I can explain," Yodai tried to tell his partner, but the living calculator just turned his back to the chef.

"Shut up. Just shut up, and listen to me! You see…I've always been told that I'm not a 'team player' by others," Sho told the more masculine man. "They say that I never cooperate, and that I never try to open up to others. But I've got a reason for that, and it's a zetta good one! It's because the whole world is freakin' garbage! Don't deny it; you know as well as I do that people treat each other like trash! Even on the roughest days of their life, in the worst scenarios, people in this world never give each other a chance! They block each other out, keeping their problems to themselves, not caring whether or not salvation is as far as the next guy they see! You probably think I'm zetta nuts, but if it weren't for people like that…I'd still be alive!"

More words would probably have been spoken, if the two players had not fallen into a coma a second after Sho's outburst.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Heh, just as planned, yo!" Beat told a friend of his in his crib at the Shibuya River. "Not even the Reapers know what's up, dawg! Since I put Emi in charge this week, they didn't bat an eyelash when she asked the players to market those pins! I'm tellin' ya, sir; things are movin' just as smoothly as you wanted 'em to!"

"Sounds good," the Composer of the Reaper's Game replied, "but what about-"

"Don't sweat it, man!" Beat answered before the question was even fully asked. "Trust me when I say that it's only a matter of time!"

**WEEK 1, DAY 3, END**


End file.
